King of Prom II
by vapid-nomenclature
Summary: The actual night of the prom is here! See who Shingo takes to the prom! Does Iori have a good time? Does Malin get arrested? Does Athena end up going? Who gets lucky? How's that punch? Nice dress! It's all here at the King of Prom!


***KING OF PROM II ****

I don't own King of Fighters. And here is the continuation of King off Prom!!!!

* * *

Prom Night:

It's approximately six hours until prom!!! Can you believe it? I hardly can! It's that night they've been waiting for….

* * *

There was a knock on the door. Chin got up with the floor where he passed out earlier. "Oh, okay. Someone WAS knocking. I've gotta get more of

this stuff then," Chin said wearily, as he approached the door and belched at that moment he reached the door. He opened it, and it was Athena,

who apparently had been crying for several hours. Her hair was a mess, her face was a wreck, and her nose was running. "Master Chin…." Chin's

eyes bulged. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…Athena, what on heavenly liquids has happened to you??" Athena wiped the tears from her eyes. "No one

wants to go with me to the prom, and I got denied by the principal to sing at prom!!!" Chin looked towards Kensou's room upstairs. Athena

sighed. "I know, I know….he's taken now…."Chin scratched his chin. "I think I have a solution. Wait right here."

* * *

"Hey, Yuki," Kyo called out, already dressed up. He was standing in the hallway near his bedroom and the bathroom as she was getting ready.

Yuki wasn't listening. "Yuki…" Kyo called again. Yuki came out but pretended she didn't hear him. Kyo sighed. "Yuki, where did you want to go for

dinner?" His girlfriend was relieved. "Hmmm…well, what were you thinking?" Kyo suddenly smirked and said with a wink, "We can have dinner in

bed." Yuki rolled her eyes and seethed. "KYO…." He laughed. "Just kidding." Saisyu came upstairs. "Hey, twerp, come and get your money for

tonight." Kyo walked over to his dad. "Geezer, how much are you giving me?" Saisyu gave him a fifty. "That's all you get." Kyo groaned. Saisyu

raised his eyebrows. "Then, I guess I'll take it back." Kyo snatched away. "Fine, it'll do." Yuki came over. "It's plenty, Kyo…" Kyo shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go to Pizza Hut." Yuki froze. "Um, where….?" Kyo laughed. "Just kidding." Yuki rolled her eyes.

* * *

A dressed up Shingo called his girlfriend up. "You bet!! I can't wait to see you!" There was lots of giggling in the background. When he hung up, he

was so proud. He walked into the flower shop to get some flowers. The cashier smiled and waved. "Hi! How may I help you?" Shingo responded.

"I'm looking for some flowers for my girlfriend!" The girl grinned. "Walk this way, I have JUST the thing for you, then!" She walked over to a few

displays. "We have three different flower packages for the occasion. The first one is the Romantic Night Out, which includes a bouquet of flowers,

and a box of chocolates. The next one is the Prom Night, which includes 5 condoms, discounts to a restaurant of your choice, curfew protection,

and a bottle of wine-" Shingo stopped her. "I want THAT one." He smiled.

* * *

Iori was waiting at the doorstep. He sighed. He was looking pretty snazzy. He had a leather jacket with a blood red dress shirt partially open, and

black slacks with the strip connecting his pant legs. He had some flowers. "Goddammit…" He knocked. The door opened, and there stood a well

dressed Kasumi, with a purple and white flowery form fitting dress. "Come…er, I mean, _come in. hehe…_" Iori rolled his eyes.

**DINNERTIME.....**

"Kasumi, go get this man his dinner," Mrs. Todoh demanded. Iori liked what he heard. "That's more like it," he agreed. "Yeah, Kasumi, go get my

dinner." Mr. Todoh laughed. Kasumi blew a raspberry at him. Kasumi brought Iori his plate and it was everything Iori hoped and dreamed of for a

man's meal: t-bone steak with sautéed mushrooms, mashed potatoes with cheese, garlic, and bacon, biscuits, and corn. _"I'm SO glad we didn't go _

_out for dinner,"_ he thought. He dug in without thinking twice. Kasumi leaned over and gave Iori a peck. He briefly paused, and then continued

eating. Mrs. Todoh gleamed. "My grown woman and her man are going to have the best night out." Iori chuckled. "You got that right…" Mr. Todoh

caught his snicker, and his tone changed. "Now, don't you be getting any ideas, mister," he warned, shaking a finger. Iori looked up. "Oh, trust

me. I'm not the one you have to worry about." Kasumi's face flushed red and she crossed her legs. Her mom stopped eating. "And that means

what exactly, Mr. Yagami?" Iori continued. "There's some crazy kids at this school. I'll do my best to keep your baby girl safe." Kasumi wanted to

sigh with relief as her heart beat extremely fast. _"Nice save."_ She thought. Mrs. Todoh felt joyous. "I have to say, you're a real man. Kasumi, you

picked a keeper." Iori groaned softly. "Goddammit," he muttered inaudibly. Mr. Todoh spoke up. "Kasumi can protect herself. Shit, she's a Todoh!!"

His wife hissed at her husband for swearing. "Ryuhaku…" Iori actually thought this wasn't too bad, but Kasumi's mom seemed to be insinuating

that they were an item, though the two fooled around from time to time.

* * *

"Now, sons," Kim began. "I expect you two to be responsible, but have fun." Dong Hwan nodded. "I will be at the prom. Don't worry, I'm not going

to spy on you." His eyes shifted towards Dong Hwan with mock conviction. Jae Hoon snorted out a laugh. His brother was flustered. "Hey!!" His

dad laughed. "I tease. Haha. I'm sorry. Haha. Okay, here's your money. Spend it wisely." He hands the two their money. "Chang will be a security

guard at the prom, too. So you'll get to see him." Jae Hoon thought someone was missing. "Choi?" Kim filled him in. "He's actually promoting his

children's book right now." Dong Hwan and Jae Hoon exchanged looks.

* * *

Shermie was singing something in French. She was bobbing her head from side to side as she was putting the finishing touches to Chris' suit.

Yashiro, at the table with his girlfriend, wanted to say something. "What the fuck are you saying?" he bluntly asked. Shermie stopped singing and

bobbing her head. She continued working, but inanimately. Yashiro saw that she took it the wrong way (really?), though it did annoy him. "No, I

meant, what are, er, I mean, were you singing, Shermie?" Shermie was suddenly in a not so good mood anymore. "Shermie, I'm sorry. If you're

crying under those bangs, I'm sorry. Want me to get you some cheesecake?" Shermie still was silent. "Want some cappuccino?" Shermie still was

silent. Yashiro was about to give up. Then, he knew what to say. "Hamsters!!!!" Shermie lit up. "Squee!!!Hehe!!!!" Yashiro smirked while going to

the other room. "Works like a charm."

* * *

"Hey, chica, me and the boy are coming to pick you and Chris up," Malin called on a phone that obviously wasn't hers. Hinako heard this. "Okay,

see you soon." After hanging up with her friend, Hinako practiced some sumo. "For chastity's sakes," she announced proudly.

* * *

Terry put a hand on Rock's shoulder. "Tonight, my man, is YOUR night. Make good out of it." Rock nodded. "Yep….Terry, I will." Rock then changed

the subject. "Looks like you won't be playing Good Cop/Bad Cop when I'm out." Terry felt embarrassed, but shook it off. "I have no clue what

you're talking about." Rock arched his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? Then, why did I find handcuffs, a billy club, and a bottle of wine in the living room last

week?? What do you have to say to that?? Haha!!" Terry put his hand behind his head and tried to find words. "Actually, um…Mary got off…er, I

mean, she had a long, hard….dammit, Rock!!" Rock laughed. "Yeah, so can I have a hundred bucks?"

* * *

At the prom….

Duck King was dj-ing at the prom. He was wearing a tux, and had an elaborate set. Mary, Kim, and Chang, were chaperons.

The night was lively and pumping early 90s dance beats filled the room. Even a techno mix for Esaka played.

Kyo and Yuki were talking when suddenly Yuki points behind Kyo. Kyo turns around and Shingo is holding hands….with Sakura Kusagano! Kyo is

pretty shocked. "You guys definitely look alike." Kyo chirped. Yuki jabbed her boyfriend. "Stop it!" she hissed. "Hey, Kyo!! This is my girlfriend,

Sakura!!" Sakura gleamed, and put her arm around Shingo. "He's quite a handful. Hehe," Sakura purred as she planted a kiss on Shingo's cheek.

Iori walked over. He saw Shingo and Sakura. "Who's the boy, Shingo?" Sakura shot a look at him. "I'm no boy! I'm more than what you think!! I'm

a street fighter!!" Yuki giggled. "They're so PERFECT for each other!!!" she beamed. Iori smirked and walked away to where Kasumi was. He

turned back and glared at Kyo. Kyo saw this.

* * *

"I'm requesting some R. Kelly." Kasumi was firm on this. Iori tried to stop her. "No, you're not." Kasumi folded her arms. "Yes, I am. What are you

going to do, fight me?" Iori grumbled. "I won't forgive you." Kasumi paused momentarily. "Really." Iori started looking over where Kyo was again,

then looked back at Kasumi. "I'm telling you. You don't want to be doing that," Iori warned. His date giggled. "What're gonna do, KILL

me?!HAHAHA!!" Iori blushed. He tried to hide it, and he growled. "I'm getting some punch…."

* * *

Malin was approaching the punch table. "Ahem…" Malin looked over. It was Mary. "Ms. Ryan, I'm ain't gonna do shit this time!!" she exclaimed.

Mary stood firm. Then, she noticed how short Malin's dress was before she was going to get on her for swearing. Mary sighed. "Look, I'm just

doing my job, but you know the length requirements for dresses…" Malin sighed, and undid some pins and let a few more inches fall. "That

better?"

* * *

Athena was moping at Chin's. "You know there's only three hours left, Athena. I suggested you bringing Bao." Athena was frustrated. "He's a

freaking kid!!!" She wailed. Chin shook his head. "Oh dear…"

* * *

Kensou came in looking nice, and had May Lee by his side. He slicked his hair back. Though it would've been fun with Athena, he and May Lee were

having a lot of fun. "Kensou, that was THE best dinner I've ever had. Thank you so much for making the night so fun so far."

_Kensou event recap:_

May Lee heard a song playing outside. She went to her bedroom window and opened it. Kensou was outside dressed in a tux, holding a boombox

over his head. He had recorded himself singing "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. Kensou's singing wasn't the greatest and the music was a bit off.

"May Lee blushed. "That's so sweet." Kensou shouted. "Just for you, May Lee! You ready?"

Kensou drove them to a fancy restaurant right next to the Illusion. Of course, Kensou ordered meatbuns, but there was a selection of gourmet

meatbuns he could choose from. Since they were underage, Kensou ordered non-alcoholic grape juice. May Lee was amazed and excited.

* * *

Hotaru looked around with her hands behind her. She was wearing a shimmering disco ball like dress. "Seems like a great prom so far…" Rock

slowly sipped punch. He gagged. "Ugh…This tastes like the stuff Terry likes…"

* * *

Shingo walked past Chae Lim and Jae Hoon as he went to request a song. Jae Hoon gulped. "Yabuki's requesting something." Chae Lim, dressed

in a dress she made entirely by herself, looked over where Shingo was talking to Duck King. Chae Lim saw the look on Duck King's face, and the

"s'pose so" face. Chae Lim approached Shingo as he was coming back. "So, bud, what did you request?" A smile arose on Shingo's face. "You'll

see! It's for Sakura!" Jae Hoon lightly clapped. "That's…t-that's so…. sweet." He tried to be enthusiastic for him. Shingo nodded. "It is indeed!" At

that moment, Duck King put on the song. _"She's my cherry pie!" _Some others were puzzled. Shingo and Sakura were headbanging and dancing.

Iori was disgusted. He wanted it to end. "KYO!!!" Iori bellowed. Kyo turned around. He knew who it was. "DANCE BATTLE RIGHT NOW!!!" Yuki

sighed. Kyo huffed. "Too easy. I got this." Yuki stared at her boyfriend. A circle gathered around the two. "Someone request Sandstorm!!!"

someone shouted. They looked like they were going to fight, but Kim, who was about to break it up suddenly saw Kyo and Iori dancing, so he let it

go. Iori started spinning on the ground, then extended his legs out to do the helicopter, while moving towards Kyo with a small amount of purple

flames. Kyo countered it, and whipped behind him mid air. Upon landing he did the moonwalk. Iori got angry and started snapping his fingers, and

did the "Iori Shuffle". Kasumi giggled with delight. Then, he just punched Kyo in the face. Kyo staggered backward, wincing a little. He shook it off

and did a pop and lock. Shingo shouted, "Do the Macarena, Kyo! The Macarena!!" Kyo stopped for a moment, and then looked back to Iori, who

suddenly started doing the cabbage patch. He leaned towards Shingo and whispered. "Tonight, you'll get to see your hero die. YOUR hero. Right in

front of you. How's that sound?" Shingo gritted his teeth. "Don't hurt him!! Kyo will beat you up!" Iori laughed. He went back out to the middle of

the circle, doing a little spin, then lowered himself to the ground to leg sweep Kyo. Kyo leapt over the sweep, kicking Iori in the face. The crowd

cheered. Shingo was happy, and held Sakura. "Gee, your friends sure don't like each other!" Shingo laughed. "The red haired one hates my guts."

Kensou was nearby. "WHO does he like?" Iori suddenly stopped. "This is dumb." Kyo shrugged and almost went back to Yuki until Iori whipped

around and lunged towards Kyo and knocked him over. Mary and Kim ran over. "Break it up, you two!!!" Mary was furious. "Iori, do you want to

get cuffed??" Iori was still. "No." Mary let him go. "Then, behave." Surprisingly, Iori cooperated. He went to Kasumi and went to a table, glaring

back at Kyo. "Almost got him…" he muttered.

* * *

"Let's go somewhere to makeout," the ravenous Malin urged. Dong Hwan looked around for his dad. When he didn't see him, they proceeded to

walk outside, until Chang stood there. "So, you guys going out for dinner?" Chang curiously asked. Dong Hwan was about to speak when Malin cut

in. "Yeah, we're gonna eat out." She looked at her date who tried to keep it cool. Chang nodded. "Cool, I'll let your dad know." Dong Hwan was

really nervous now. Malin pulled him. "Let's go…"

* * *

Rock put on sunglasses and danced a bit, but not well. _"Okay!!! Come on, come on, just bust-a wolf. Are you okay? Bust-a wolf,"_ Rock sang as he

tried to look hip and cool. Hotaru snorted. "Did Terry teach you that?" Rock slowly pulled off his sunglasses. "Sorta." He did a turn, and tried to do

the splits, but failed miserably. "Owwww! Dammit!" Hotaru helped him up into a chair. "You're kinda on your own there…." She giggled. Rock,

inside, was frowning.

* * *

"Look, Chris," Hinako said, slow dancing with him. "I had a great time tonight…b-" Had? Chris was fearing rejection. He was thinking of coming

home with Yashiro at the door cheering for him. He imagined if Shermie had baked a cake to celebrate his first. They'd have party hats on, blowing

party horns, and hitting a piñata. Boy, did he like cake. He just wanted a piece. Really badly. Chris spoke up. "Let's have cake." Hinako froze.

"Huh?" Chris smacked his head. "Er, I meant something else." Hinako was suspicious. "Like what…" her voice sounded concerning, and Chris could

feel she was feeling defensive. Chris suddenly heard a voice in his head. It was Yashiro. "Be a fucking man." It echoed in his head. Chris lit up. "It's

okay. Calm down. Let's go and…look at the stars! Yeah! Let's go by the lake!!" Hinako sighed softly, and relaxed. "Okay. No funny business

though." Smiling, she followed a grinning Chris.

* * *

Athena stood up slowly. "I'm going to prom." Chin looked up, and burped. "Speak up. I'm….a bit intoxicated…." He fell over. Athena sighed. "Master

Chin…you need help." She stepped over him and left. She had plans. Serious plans. She burped.

* * *

Malin straightened up her dress, fixed her hair, and she and Dong Hwan started to make their way back in the prom. Dong Hwan held hands with

Malin as they headed back in. Kim happened to be close to the entrance. "So, son, you have a good meal?" Dong Hwan was a little startled. "**OH**

yeah, it was pretty good." Malin tried not to snicker. Kim was glad. "Cool! What did you have?" They both sweated. "Er, I had thighs-er, I mean

chicken. She had, um.." Malin chirped in. "Steak." Kim smirked. "Glad you ate something." He walked away.

* * *

Chae Lim and Jae Hoon were getting pictures taken. Kasumi noticed. She turned to Iori. "Don't even think about it," he growled. Kasumi folded her

arms. "I want pictures." Iori meant it. "No." Kasumi was persistent. Iori wanted to rip her head off. "Dammit, I said no!!!" Kyo and Yuki were

heading over to get theirs taken. "There's ONE picture I want though," Iori mentioned. He started laughing. Kasumi was fuming. "So, you dating

Kyo or me???" Iori wasn't laughing anymore. "Fine…" They got in line.

* * *

Athena got to the prom. She was ready. She eyed around. She did see Kyo though. She marched right up to him and demanded a dance. Yuki's

eyes grew, then stepped up," Whoa….excuse me," Yuki said. Athena looked at Yuki. "Sorry, toots. He's mine." Yuki was taken aback. "Really?

REALLY?" Kyo was smiling. He put his hands in his pockets and just watched. Athena stamped her foot. "He was supposed to go with me to the

prom!" Yuki rolled her eyes. "Sure." Athena was getting slightly loud. "I sat at a drunk man's home because I didn't have a date. Now, I WANT that

dance." Yuki felt her inner catscratch coming out. "Why didn't you ask that old man to go with you?" Athena was extremely angry. Iori stopped

Kasumi after pictures were taken to watch. Suddenly, Athena swung a punch and attempted to blast Yuki with a psycho-ball. Mary ran over and

cuffed Athena. "Fighting is for KOF, not prom!!!!" Mary declared. Athena started bawling. "I'm sorry!!" Mary sniffed around her. "Have you been

drinking?"

* * *

Shingo and Sakura were in deep kissing mode in the parking lot. Someone yelled, "Get a room!!" Sakura hugged Shingo. "Wanna spar for a little at

my house?" she said with a wink. Shingo thumbs upped to the air. "I did it, Kusanagi!! I did it!! I DID IT!!" Sakura was puzzled. Shingo stopped,

and looked back to his love. "Sorry, I got carried away."

**_LATER ON...._**

Sakura looked a bit impatient as Shingo was furiously flipping through his notes as they lay in bed. "Shingo, I love you and everything, but I'm

kinda starting to lose the mood…." Shingo was in extreme hurry. "I almost found it!!" He lit up when he found the pages he was looking for. "Okay,

charge up, execute 161 Beginner's Missionary, then follow up with a 69 Hip Thrust repeatedly, combo with a 88 Love Bite into a Shingo Kiss. Finish

combo off with either a 106 Beginner's Serpent Wave or Burning Love Shingo during MAX. I got it!! I got it, Sakura!!"

* * *

Kensou and May Lee were snuggling in the car, listening to Celine Dion when Kensou gets a text. He checks it. His eyes get wide. "Um…May

Lee…Athena got arrested. I gotta go pick her up." May Lee understood. "That's cool." She kissed him and was about to get out of the car. "I'll drop

you off though." They drove off. "Athena, you owe me…" Kensou thought.

* * *

Chris came home, and sure enough, Yashiro ran to the door like an excited puppy. "Well?? Well??" Chris smiled. "Huh?? Uh?? Come on!! Let's hear

it!" He ran to get a chair, and sat down, with a cigar at the ready. Chris blushed. Shermie came out in her pajamas, and her hair was undone. It

rested upon her shoulders, but her bangs still covered her eyes! She inched towards the fridge, but waited. She was pretty excited too. All Chris

did was put his fingers to Yashiro's nose and Yashiro jumped up in excitement, maniacally flailing his hands in the air. He was yelling at the top of

his lungs and hugged Shermie. Shermie pushed a button and confetti fell. The words "**WINNER is CHRIS**" appeared as an announcer said them.

She then pulled out a cake from the fridge. Now, Chris was REALLY excited. Cake! Shermie cut Chris a piece, and finally Yashiro had calmed down.

"Shit, Chris. You're a man!" a grinning Yashiro patted Chris on the back. Chris was happy and had cake with it, too.

* * *

Rock came home to see Terry playing Crash Bandicoot. Terry quickly shut off the tv and the system. He was extremely apprehensive. "You didn't

see anything…" Terry panicked, not sure how to explain. "Don't tell Mary either…" Rock laughed. "Terry, I don't care. You're cool." Terry wiped his

forehead. "I was bored and your Uncle Andy's a slave to your Aunt Mai. Joe had his own issues to take of, so what could I do?? Mary wasn't

here…." Mary came in, obviously tired. "Whew…I just want to sleep, nothing else," a cranky Mary announced. Terry looked at her. "You have fun

though?" Mary displayed a sheepish smile. "Come here," Mary slumped her way over. "I'm really tired. Not tonight, okay?" Rock looked away.

"ewww…" Terry looked at Rock, "I'm guessing you didn't get lucky?" Rock hung his head. Terry nodded. "It's cool. I'm just glad you had a good

time. That's all that matters, man." Rock smiled. "Guess you're right, Terry."

* * *

Well, this year's prom was a success. We had some weird moments, but overall, everyone had a good time.

Almost everyone….

Athena hugged an angry Kensou. "I am SO sorry. Please forgive me." Kensou would not budge. "PLEASE. I'll make you meatbuns for the whole

year." Kensou smiled. "It's a deal!" Then, he backtracked with a sneaky smirk. "_Naked_." Athena groaned. "Fine…"

_GOOD NIGHT!_


End file.
